Un placard, sur une île
by kami-sama Myu
Summary: " Des fées, de vraies fées avec les paillettes, les ailes, la petite taille, la putain de magie qui nous a foutue dans un placard en plein milieu de nulle part en Californie, sur UNE ILE DESERTE ! " Oui, Stiles à des raisons pour paniquer, et Derek en a d'autre... Ou une nuit habituel à Beacon Hill. (selon un challenge du FOF)


**Cet Os est écrit dans le cadre d'une nuit d'écriture du FOF, selon le thème « île ». Pour plus d'info, voir mon profile ou envoyez moi un mp.**

« Je…Mais- Comment- Quoi ? » Le garçon ne peut manquer de cligner des yeux bêtement face à l'information et surtout face au brusque changement d'éclairage. Son éclat n'a pas forcément été apprécié par son compagnon d'infortune, ayant le malheur d'avoir une bonne ouïe et la tête juste à côté de la bouche de l'adolescent.

« Tais-toi » Sa voix est bourrue, brusque et peut engageant, inspirant à ceux qui l'entendent d'obéir…Enfin, sauf l'adolescent.

« Nan mais franchement Derek, est-ce que j'ai abusé sur l'adderal ? Ou le mac'n cheese d'hier n'est pas passé ? »

Un soupir d'exaspération résonne dans le petit espace sombre, puis le bruit sourd que fait la tête de quelqu'un lorsqu'elle a été frappée.

« Aïeuh ! Derek ! Pas les pouvoirs de loup-garou ! Méchant chien ! »

Le grondement sourd qui sort de la poitrine de Derek, ainsi que son prénom prononcé de façon extrêmement menaçante (il entend presque le « Stiles boucle là si tu ne veux pas que je t'éventre, avec les dents ! » sous entendue), pousse Stiles à revenir sur ses mots.

« Je-euh, non ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, désolé, tu n'es pas un chien, tu es un loup, un très grand et très méchant loup, tirant la tronche H24 , incapable de faire plaisir aux gens et qui ne manque pas d'attirer des trucs improbables sur son territoire sans savoir comment s'en débarrasser. Nan mais sérieusement ! Des fées, de vraies fées avec les paillettes, les ailes, la petite taille, la putain de magie qui nous a foutue dans un placard en plein milieu de nulle part en Californie, sur UNE ILE DESERTE ! »

Le cri résonne sinistrement sur l'île, à moins que ce ne soit juste dans le placard. En attendant l'alpha à presque perdu toute capacité auditive venant de l'oreille gauche, vivement que la meute arrange cette connerie.

« J'espère au moins que Lydia saura comment nous ramener ici, parce que franchement, j'ai une explication de texte à rendre pour demain, et mon père va encore s'inquiéter. Oh mon dieu, mon père ! Qu'est-ce que je vais lui dire si on reste coincé sur cette île, et que dira-t-il si c'est lui qui nous trouve ?! Comment je lui explique Derek Hale ? Et le placard ! Qu'est-ce que je vais dire à propos du placard ?! Qu'est vachement petit en plus… Tu ne trouves pas Derek ? Derek ? »

L'adolescent tente de se tourner dans l'espace confiné et sombre dans l'espoir d'apercevoir le visage du loup-garou. Peine perdue, d'une part parce qu'ils sont coincé dans la position dans laquelle les a mis les fées (des fées franchement !), et d'autre part parce qu'il fait noir dans le placard, et dehors aussi… Parce que pourquoi aller s'occuper de trucs mystiques quand il fait jour et que l'ambiance des bois n'est pas du tout flippante, hein ? Ça n'a aucun intérêt !

Au final, Derek fait un léger mouvement pour signaler qu'il n'est pas mort durant le monologue, même si ça parait être une alternative intéressante. Heureusement que Lydia résoudra le problème rapidement, parce que dans la meute, il n'y a pas vraiment de tête, mis à part Boyd quand il s'y met.

Et Stiles a du prend le mouvement de Derek comme un « vas-y continue », parce qu'il a repris son monologue. Derek ne l'écoute plus, ça n'arrangera pas grand choses, mais son manque d'attention envers les propos de Stiles le rend particulièrement conscient de la proximité de Stiles. S'il ne fait pas gaffe à son positionnement, il risquerait de réagir, de façon extrêmement embarrassante. C'est à partir de cette pensée que Stiles gigote (comme s'il avait lu les pensées du loup et décidé de leur mettre en situation délicate) et loge, complètement par hasard, ses fesses contre l'entre-jambe du brun.

*Merde* : pensée fort constructive et parfaitement justifiée venant de Derek, mais cela n'empêche pas que le « enfermé dans un placard sur une île » vient de devenir un nouvel enfer.

Et Stiles qui continu de remuer tout en monologuant. Le loup tente de ne pas réagir, pressant sa tête contre le fond du placard, et fermant les yeux, prenant de grande inspiration.

*Double merde*

Vous savez, le problème quand on est de l'espèce homo sapiens lupus, c'est qu'on a un sens de l'odorat très développé, et bon, lorsque l'on tente de ne pas avoir d'érection, c'est une très mauvaise idée de respirer à plein nez l'odeur de l'objet de notre attachement.

C'est ainsi que :

« Croustill-….Derek ? Rassure moi, ce n'est pas ce que je pense que c'est que je sens ? »

Un long silence donne la réponse à l'adolescent.

« Oh Mon Dieu ! Derek ! Tu ne pouvais pas -!»

Dans un grand éclat multicolore digne de fée en action, le placard, et avec lui l'île, disparaissent pour laisser place à une clairière familière. Suite au brusque changement de décor, Derek titube alors que Stiles tombe au sol, avant de se carapater le plus loin possible du loup tout en continuant de s'étouffer dans des exclamations, maintenant incompréhensible. Tout cela bien sûr sous les yeux éberlués du reste du groupe d'adolescents.

Finalement, Stiles s'arrête, rougie jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, et Derek ordonne au groupe de rentrer chez eux, et de ne pas commenter sous peine de…

Enfin bref, c'est Beacon Hill, avec ses habituelles rumeurs, avec ses êtres mystiques, avec ses adolescents énamourés et inconscients de la réciprocité chez certains Alpha…


End file.
